


Hazy Homecoming

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sweet, Tresspassing, UST, implied nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson wakes up in the middle of the night to Hawkeye sleeping on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Homecoming

The sound of something flustered woke him. At first, Phil thought it might have been his imagination, too many days relative isolation on a remote country can do that to a guy. He was back in New York and it was the first night back in his apartment.

It took him a good five minutes of listening before he realized that the shuffling was coming from the living room. He reached for the Beretta he kept in a hidden compartment in his headboard. Some habits refused to go away.

He padded out of his bedroom. He stuck close to the shadows. What he saw caught him by surprise.

Clint, squirmed on the couch, squeezed between the too-narrow space, legs dangled over the arm.

"Clint?"

The archer was moving around and mumbling things to himself.

"Clint?" Phil approached with care. A startled ex-mercenary was never an ideal option. He clicked on the safety and placed his gun atop the coffee table. He kneeled before the younger man.

Clint's face was different from when he last remembered. He'd been gone for only two weeks but the grooves on the other man's face was evident. None of the other handlers knew how to handle Hawkeye. It was one of the reasons why Phil kept declining promotions into higher administration. He couldn't leave the Iowa-born archer alone.

He was too emotionally attached to the man.

His boy.

After all, he recruited Clint Barton into SHIELD.

He felt responsible for him.

"Clint." He murmured, gently laying a hand on Clint's forehead. "Clint, wake up. It's a bad dream."

The blonde grumbled and his boyish features twisted with disgust, fear, and anger. In a second, his eyes snapped open, revealing damp kaleidoscope eyes to Phil.

Damn. Those eyes would be the death to an old man like him.

"P--Phil?" Clint murmured softly. "You're back?"

The innocence in the statement made Phil's heart flutter. He nodded with a smile.

"Got back this morning." He replied in the tone that was exclusively reserved for the younger man. "Did you sneak in here to sleep for the entire two weeks?"

A nod.

"Come on" Phil urged with a pat on the blond man's shoulder. "Let's get you to bed. The proper bed."

Reluctantly, Clint moved.

Together they padded back into the bedroom. Phil slid in first and lifted up the duvet. He gestured to the open space beside him. "It's what you want, right?"

"Yeah" came a breathless response. Clint crawled onto the bed. He fit snugly into Phil's waiting arms--head on Phil's chest, arm over Phil's torso, and leg hooked on Phil's tight.

Phil re-draped the covers on them and kissed Clint on the forehead.

It was good to be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, yes. I think it's finally back! I'm writing CC fics again. OMG. 
> 
> [Inspire me!](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
